Sin Remitente
by alien2506
Summary: Michiru lleva seis años viviendo en Nueva York y un dia recibe una carta directamente desde su pasado, de la persona que dice haberla amado mas que nadie.


****

Sin Remitente

Una historia de : Natalia @-- Rosa Roja

Basada en los personajes de: Naoko Takeuchi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Nota de la Autora: Les sugiero que lean este fic escuchando la "Sonata Luz de Luna" de Beethoven, y que la empiecen a escuchar cuando comienza la carta. Lo escribí escuchando esa melodía y créanme que ayuda mucho a la ambientación. Gracias por todo. Ah otra cosa! Si no les gustan las relaciones entre mujeres (aunque no hay nada explicito aqui) como la que tienen Haruka y Michiru, mejor no lo lean aunque repito que no hay nada explicito solo no me gustaria recibir quejas de que no adverti que es un fic de estos dos personajes.--

* * * * *

- Buenas noches, Srita. Kaioh.

- Buenas noches, Alfred.

- Aquí tiene el correo.

- Gracias.

Michiru Kaioh tenía veintiséis años y era la mujer mas hermosa, rica y talentosa de Manhattan. Siendo muy joven era toda una figura en el ámbito musical por su talento con el violín, y también lo era en el ámbito artístico por tus hermosas pinturas. Aquella noche, con el correo, recibió una carta enviada desde el pasado. La caligrafía le era familiar pero.... Abrió el sobre sin inspeccionar el sobre y leyó.

*

Michiru:

Las notas agrias de mi viejo piano resuenan en este salón vacío y ausente, entonando con melancolía la 'Sonata Luz de Luna' de Beethoven. Es la misma melodía que sonaba cuando te fuiste, y es la misma que desde entonces vive entre las paredes del que fue el salón donde practicábamos. 

No te olvido, ya han pasado seis años y no puedo olvidarte. Aunque... ¡qué absurdo intento el mío! Tratar de olvidar a la mas bella de las criaturas, tratar de cortar tantos y tantos recuerdos. Imposible... imposible... es todo lo que el piano me repite.

Hace muchas noches lloro y sufro, y mi grito de agonía se esparce por todo Tokio. ¡Ya no te tengo! Creo que nunca te tuve...

Aquél día que te fuiste con él, te vi partir de su brazo. El alma y el corazón se partieron tan sólo al saberte lejos. Aquél día mis ojos se volvieron cristales y esta herida al centro del pecho no ha dejado de sangrar.

¿Por qué, Michiru?¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué dejaste que el incendio de la pasión de mi cuerpo me abrasara quemando todo mi alrededor? Michiru, Michiru... ¿por qué...?

Beethoven sigue aullando en la penumbra de este salón y se vuelve cada vez más deprimente, en cada compás, en cada nota, en cada latido que palpita en todos los rincones donde las sombras reinan.

¡Ay, ay! ¡Qué lastimeros lamentos los que se desprenden de mi pecho! Te vi alejarte y no hice nada. Ahora es cuando lamento haberte dejado ir, ahora es cuando lamento no haberte gritado lo que sentía. Pero... ya es muy tarde y el tiempo no perdona a los que hablan cuando el momento de ser escuchados ya ha pasado. El tiempo no reintegra lo que no pasó o debió pasar, el tiempo sólo deja transcurrir lo que sucedió, lo demás: lo olvida.

Es así... es así como decidí escribirte estas letras que quizá encuentres vacías. ¿Y cómo no? Estas letras son una a una de mis lágrimas, uno a uno de mis latidos, una a una de mis respiraciones, en resumen... te escribo mi vida. Y el sobre donde van estas palabras son el sarcófago que ha de ir a ser sepultado en una gaveta o en el fondo de la basura. 

Michiru Kaioh, tu nombre arde en mi garganta y sabe a hiel. Michiru Kaioh, cada letra, cada trazo es una bala mas que se dispara al tiro al blanco de mi alma cada vez que lo pronuncio. Mis labios secos lo hacen resonar contra el cristal de la ventana desde donde miro el mundo.

Observa... otoño. Las hojas caen y el viento sigue soplando sin importar cuántas de ellas arranque en su loca carrera. La gente camina sin saber cuánto sufro y me llaman loco y huyen de mi presencia. No comprenden que no es locura, es una enfermedad... es amor. Amo sin que me amen... recuerdo sin que me recuerden.

El primer copo de nieve ha caído frente a mí y yo... sí, en mi corazón también nieva, en lo que queda de este desvencijado corazón.

Ay.... y otro suspiro se me escapa mientras digo tu nombre: Michiru. Si tan sólo me hubieras amado, si tan sólo no te hubieras escapado con él. Michiru, si no te hubieras ido te habría dado todo, te habría dado más.

Las notas siguen encajándose en mi alma. Ya es hora de despedirme y desearte lo mejor en tu vida, fuiste lo más importante en la mía y siempre tu imagen estuvo ahí para mí. Sin embargo, ha llegado el invierno no sólo a mi ventana sino también a mi corazón. Dentro de poco, sólo seré bruma en la neblina, humo en la fogata, noche en el día... Dentro de poco pasaré a ser parte de las hojas que el otoño arrancó y que aunque vuelva la primavera, esas no han de volver. Las notas de Beethoven han comenzado a morir después de resonar por seis años en estas paredes. 

Michiru, buena suerte.

Con humilde cariño,

Quien más te amó

*

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Michiru mientras trataba de comprender el por qué de esas palabras, la razón que había tenido para mandárselas. Secó sus lágrimas mientras leía por segunda vez la conmovedora carta. ¿La persona quien más la había amado? Caminó hasta la ventana desde donde veía toda la bahía. Suspirando observó la carta nuevamente, la leyó por tercera vez. Se remontó seis años atrás, cuando practicaba violín en Tokio. ¿Quién le había escrito? Su pasado en Tokio era algo que ya no recordaba, algo que se había obligado a olvidar por todo lo que había sucedido, por todo el dolor que había vivido. Una nueva lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, esta vez por el recuerdo. Entró al departamento aún pensando en el autor de aquella carta. Miró el sobre y observó la caligrafía en que estaba escrita su nombre y su dirección.

- ¿Estás llorando?

Michiru se dio vuelta y se encontró con su amor, con esa persona especial con la que vivía desde hacía seis años en Estados Unidos. Le sonrió secándose las lágrimas al tiempo que le mostraba la carta.

- Llegó hoy. – le murmuró mientras se abrazaba a su amor.

Su cabello rubio como la arena se alborotó cuando el viento de la bahía entró por la ventana abierta. Clavó sus ojos verdes en Michiru y le sonrió. ¿Quien más la había amado? No podía ser, estaba segura que quien más la había amado era ese hermoso corazón que tenía frente a ella sonriéndole. Entonces, dio vuelta al sobre y descubrió algo que no esperaba. 

- No tiene remitente...

Las notas de Beethoven salieron de esa carta mientras Michiru se abrazaba a Haruka deseando saber quién la había enviado. Quién decía amarla más que su Haruka.

* * * * *

Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias: usagi2099@hotmail.com

Quiero dedicar esta historia a todos aquellos que hemos sufrido por un amor secreto y no correspondido, a todos aquellos que hemos sufrido por el recuerdo de un amor o bien el recuerdo de un desamor. 

También va para todos aquellos que amamos sin ser correspondidos y que no comprendemos la razón por la cual no nos pueden corresponder. Que en ocasiones no entendemos que no es porque no seamos dignos de su amor, sino que no podemos mandar sobre el corazón y que no podemos obligar a nadie a que nos ame pues a nosotros nadie nos obliga a amar.

Es el amor el sentimiento que mas nos arde en el alma, pero es también el sentimiento que nos hace saber que estamos vivos.

Gracias porque existe el desamor y gracias, porque existe quien cura las heridas que éste provoca. 

A ustedes, al amor y al desamor, les dedico esta historia.


End file.
